


Breaking Down Walls

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: It's Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts, and after the war. She is made Head Girl, and Malfoy as Head Boy, because Dumbledore requests her to keep an eye on him. She is determined to find out his secret, even if she must befriend him in the process. Can Hermione break down Malfoy's wall, even when love gets in the way? ...





	1. Of Felix Felicis and Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Hermione sat in the front seat of her car.  It was pelting rain outside, so hard that the windshield wipers were constantly dancing back and forth.  Her father was driving her to King's Cross Station, where she would board the Hogwarts Express for the seventh and final time. The gloomy weather made her think about the war. It was ironic that she was supposed to "start fresh," as Harry called it, and her attitude only sunk lower with the morbid atmosphere. It made her think of _him_. His touch, the way he laughed at every joke she told, and finally the kiss they shared at the final battle. She had felt happy and real around him, like she meant something. But now it was all gone.

"We're here, honey," her father declared brightly. He looked up and smiled warmly. "Is everything all right?" Hermione gave him a sharp nod, a peck on the cheek, grabbed her trunk, and made her way towards Platform 9 3/4. Her father stared after her, for he had not even received a goodbye. _At least Harry's still here,_ she thought as she ran through the wall. _And besides, I'm Head Girl, it's what I've always wanted!_ She sighed and stepped onto the train.

"Hey 'Mione!" Hermione turned around to face a beaming Harry Potter. Unlike her, he was trying to be optimistic, and bury all the hurt away. 

_And death,_ she thought.

"Hi, Harry," she returned sweetly. "It's good to see you." She brushed past him and left him gawking behind her.  
 _How can he take all this so well?_ she pondered. Oh well, different people handle trauma different ways.  She smiled to herself, and walked straight into her worst enemy.

"Oh sorry I... Malfoy." 

"Mudblood," he sneered. "Already can't get enough of me, I see. I may just have to file a restraining order, seeing as I'm stuck sharing a dorm with the likes of you all year." He smirked.

"What in the name of Merlin are you talking about, Malfoy?"

"It seems you haven't heard, Mudblood, but I have been made Head Boy. No surprise there, of course." The famous Malfoy smirk was still plastered on his face.

"Sod off, ferret, I don't have time for this rubbish," she snapped. 

"Oh, touchy, are we? What's the matter, is Saint Scarhead getting all the publicity, and poor Mudblood Granger is left in the gallows? How sad, I think I'm gonna cry." He sniffled and wiped his arm across his face.

"And poor Malfoy, stuck in his father's shadow, never making a name for himself?" she retorted.

"That's no way to talk to your superior, filthy Mudblood."

"You say that like it's still offensive." She was raising her voice. 

"Why you little-"

"ENOUGH!" Both heads flinched at the harsh tone, which could only belong to one person. "That is no way to start off the school year, as heads, and role models for the rest of the school! You both should be ashamed of yourselves." If looks could kill, Professer McGonagall's eyes would be shooting _Avada Kedavra_ at them. "Now, would you please follow me to the Heads' compartment?" Hermione sighed, and she swore she could hear Malfoy look up to Merlin. McGonagall strode off at a rather quick pace.

"Merlin, woman, it's not like the bloody compartment's gonna disappear," Malfoy mumbled.

Hermione chuckled.

\--

Hermione was sitting in Dumbledore's office.

"What do you mean, up to something? The war is over!  Voldemort is dead!" she shrieked.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore replied in his usual softspoken voice, "I am aware of Tom's death. The reason for my suspicion is that when the Order's most skilled Legilimens tested Draco, he found a 'blank section,' or so to speak, in his mind. Draco is a very trained Occlumens, so-"

"You think he's hiding something," she whispered.

"Exactly, Miss Granger."

"And you want me to find out what it is."

"If you are willing. Now I understand you have been through a lot-"

"I'll do it," she blurted. Hermione blinked, and a single tear splashed on her lap. She could feel herself trembling as she tried to form words. " _He_ would've wanted me to,"' she choked.

"That is very noble of you. You are a Gryffindor for a reason, Miss Granger."

\--

"Bloody hell, Granger, how long have you been in there?" Malfoy was pacing impatiently outside the bathroom door.

"Sod off, Malfoy, I'm almost done!" she yelled from the shower.

Malfoy glanced up to the heavens.

"Well hurry it up, I have to use the loo and take a shower, and we've only got twenty bloody minutes 'till Potions!" 

Suddenly the water shut off.

"TWENTY MINUTES? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE? WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE TO THE FIRST CLASS OF TERM!"

He gave up on taking a shower.

\--

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, there you are. I was afraid you weren't ever going to join us! Being the gifted students you are, that would have been a disappointment." Slughorn resembled a five year old receiving his first toy wand. "Take that station in the back. You can be partners today."

"Brilliant," Hermione muttered sarcastically. Malfoy cursed under his breath.

"As I was saying, today we will be brewing Living Death. Some of you prepared this last year, and for a few of you, two years ago, when Harry here actually claimed the prize." Slughorn was glowing with pride. "Once again, the prize is a vial of Felix Felicis, for both partners who can successfully brew the potion. Everyone must work together. If one person is doing all the work per team, that team will be disqualified. Is that understood?"

The class murmered in response.

"Good. You may begin."

"I'll go get the ingredients, and you read the directions, okay?" Hermione ordered.

"Don't get used to me listening to your madness. I just want that vial," he replied. "Why are we even retaking this bloody class?"

"Because we want to do well on our N.E.W.T.'s."

He snorted.

They actually worked together quite well.

Both being on the same intellectual level, they could catch each other's mistakes, and add new tricks of their own.

They finished first. 

"Merlin's beard, it is perfect. I dare say it's the best I've ever seen!" Slughorn was hovering over their hard work. The five year old look once again ruled his visage. He strode immediately over to Harry and Ginny's potion.

"Are you quite all right, Harry? This isn't your best," he commented, obviously very disappointed.

Hermione knew it was because he didn't have the book. She smirked.

"Careful, Granger," Malfoy teased. "That face of yours almost looks like a Malfoy smirk."

The smirk twisted into a scowl.

"No way, Malfoy," she said too defensively.

He smirked himself.

\--

"Ae Chermynah, nisch wok in potons toda."

"Swallow your food, then talk, Ronald."

Hermione dropped her fork. Her head snapped up, realizing her mistake, to meet a very confused looking Colin Creevey's gaze. He suddenly became very interested in his ham.

"Are you all right, 'Mione?" Harry asked, concerned. "You've been acting quite odd lately."

"Am I _all right?_ You're barking!" Hermione could feel the anger and frustration clawing at her stomache.

"Did something happen today? Did Malfoy do something?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"For being the age's savior, Harry, you can be so thick!" The claws had now climbed up to her heart. "Your best friend is dead!"

It was Harry's turn to drop his fork.

"Don't."

"You can't ignore it any longer! It happened!" The claws were climbing again, up her chest and through her neck. Hermione was livid. She stood up abruptly and stormed out of the Great Hall. Before she reached the exit, she saw that one person was staring. One person had witnessed the entire charade.

Malfoy.

He wasn't scowling, or even smirking. He just stared. _He lost someone too,_ she thought. _Crabbe._

She didn't know that Malfoy was feeling exactly as she did right then. He, too, had claws scraping inside him, eating him alive.


	2. A Recluse

Hermione was sitting on a red couch in the dimmy lit Heads' common room.

She already had two essays assigned, and had no idea what to write for either of them. _This isn't like me!_ her head yelled. _I always know what to write!_ A loud clanging noise suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

It came from Malfoy's room.

She delicately set down her quill and stared at the fireplace. She watched how the sparks spewed out on the green rug. It was beautiful; the way the bold red made the metallic emerald shine.

_I never thought red could make green so much better._

The ceiling thundered again.

She decided to go investigate. _After all, it could help me with my task,_ she schemed. She darted off the couch and sprinted up the ivory stairs. Out of breath, she finally reached the shiny door and knocked.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" she demanded.

She heard no sign of life from the other side of the black barrier.

"Merlin's beard, Malfoy! Please stop whatever the blazes you're doing, because I can't concentrate on my essays!"

That was the wrong approach.

The door whipped open, causing Hermione to stagger back a few steps.

"Maybe you should mind your own bloody business and get the bloody hell away from my room!" he screamed as he uncontiously ran a hand through his ruffled blonde hair. As his tirade continued, she noticed his trunk lying on the ground in an awkward position, because he had been kicking it.

"If you ever even _touch_ my door again-"

"Malfoy, I'm sorry," she spoke in a soothing tone.

The angry expression twisted into dumbfoundment.

"If you need someone to talk to, just ask."

The dumbfounded look turned into a menacing glare at light speed.

"So is that how people suggest therepy now?" he hollered.

Now Hermione was equally furious.

"You know what Malfoy? I pity you," she hissed through her teeth. "I PITY YOU FOR NOT KNOWING WHEN SOMEONE IS JUST TRYING TO HELP, BECAUSE NO ONE'S EVER CARED ABOUT YOU! BECAUSE-"

"STUPEFY!"

Hermione was thrown back with the force of a tidal wave. She stood up quickly and reached for her wand, only to feel something pointy and cold pressed against her neck.

" _I don't need any help,_ " he spat.

He was so close, she could feel the heat radiating off his body and his breath tickling her face. For a brief moment, their eyes locked, and Hermione saw something else in his gray pools. Something that was hidden well behind a wall of hate.

Sadness.

He whirled around and stalked back to his room, slamming the door behind him with enough force to shake the entire school.

\--

"Hey 'Mione, if you ever need to talk, just say the word," Ginny offered later at dinner.

What happened a few hours ago replayed in Hermione's mind.

"How can he be such an arse?" she thought out loud.

Ginny giggled.

"Blimey, I'm right here!" Harry chuckled with an arm around Ginny.

"I wasn't even talking about _you,_ but now that you mention it, you are one too!" she screeched. "How can you laugh about this? It's because of ihim/i that you're still sitting there!"

"Stop. There's no use," he warned darkly.

"Yes there is, Harry! It's called being sorry and respectful! You can't just repress it like it never happened! Are you sorry, Harry?"

"Hermione-"

"I SAID ARE YOU SORRY?" she thundered, causing a few glances in her direction.

"Of course I am!" he reasoned.

"Then start acting like it, for Merlin's sake! For _Ron's_ sake!" Just as abruptly as last time, she stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Just like last time, Malfoy stared after her as she did so. But this time she didn't notice. 

_\--_

_Hermione trecked through the swamp, soaking her legs. The icy water was so cold that it's knives were stabbing her legs as she ran. She had been running for years, but she couldn't stop now._

_"I killed the blood traitor! I killed the Weasley!" Bellatrix sang. "Haha, he's dead!"_

_"CRUCIO!"_

_Bellatrix merely stumbled._

_"Hello, Mudblood. Are you gonna kill me, like I did to your pathetic boyfriend? I should be lucky, I was aiming for Potter, and if I would've hit him, the Dark Lord would have been furious with me! The blood traitor was actually useful!"_

_"CRUCIO!"_

_Bellatrix merely fell down._

_"I told this to Potter before, YOU HAVE TO MEAN IT, MUDBLOOD!"_

_"AVADA KED-"_

"Granger, wake up!"

Hermione's eyes shot open to reveal Malfoy poking her as if she was barking mad.

"Malfoy, what..." she mumbled. "Why are you in my room?"

"I heard screams, and... er..." he trailed off. "I... I couldn't fall asleep because it was so bloody loud!" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. For the first time ever, she took in his appearance. His blonde hair was tossled and hanging slightly in his aristrocratic features. A form-fitting tee shirt hugged his toned torso, and if he wasn't Malfoy, Hermione would almost think he was attractive.

A smirk crept onto his face. He had noticed she was gaping at him.

"Like what you see, Granger?"

"No way Malfoy!" she sputtered.

"A lot of people do." He winked and strolled casually out of the room.

"Oh, the nerve of that foul git!" she muttered to herself.

\--

Harry didn't come to breakfast the next morning.

"Hey Ginny, have you seen Harry?" Hermione wondered.

"He probably just slept in," she replied nonchalantly. Hermione shrugged and picked at her bacon.

Harry wasn't in potions that morning.

"Miss Granger, is Harry feeling all right?" Slughorn pestered when she was working with Malfoy. He hated to have his favorite prize missing. "He never misses classes."

"I don't know Professor, I'm sorry."

"Where is Potter, anyways?" Malfoy inquired genuinely.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

His trademark smirk appeared.

"Well at least we'll have the best potion in class today, since Malfoys are always the best nevertheless," he remarked.

"Sure, Malfoy."

When Harry wasn't at lunch that afternoon, Hermione began to worry.

"Oh, he's probably just got the flu or something," Ginny assured her. "You know how much of a lazy arse he is when he's ill."

"He'll probably make a grand entrance later," Hermione contemplated.

But no grand entrance was made, and soon dinner had arrived. No one had seen Harry all day.

"You don't think I was too hard on him, do you?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Stop being so paranoid," Ginny responded.

Hermione couldn't help but sense that she was responsible for his absence. _I'll apologize tomorrow,_ she decided.

But Harry was missing the entire next day.

\--

It was a week later when Harry finally slumped in his usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. She threw her arms around him and kissed him firmly.

"What." It was more a statement than a question.

"You were gone for days! I was worried about you!"

"I was."

Ginny frowned.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Not now, Ginny."

"But Harry-"

"I. Said. Not. Now." His tone was dark and demanding, like when he had been arguing with Hermione before.

"Harry, I have been meaning to tell you that I'm sorry for what I said," Hermione pleaded.

He completely ignored her.

"I think we need to take a break, Ginny," he stated in a monotone, and almost as an order.

Ginny's fiery temper flared as much as her hair.

"TAKE A BREAK?" she roared. "You vanish entirely for a bloody week, then break up with me?"

"Language, Gin," Hermione scolded.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, HARRY?"

"Gin, don't," Hermione begged. She knew exactly why he was doing this, and the reason why he was being aloof.

"But how could he, 'Mione?"

Hermione turned towards Ginny and shook her, as if she was trying to shake some sense into her.

"Don't you see, Ginny?" She beseeched. Hermione spun back around and gasped.

Harry was gone.

Hermione began to squall.

"This is all my fault," she cried. "It's just... no one can ever get him to open up."

" _What_ is your fault, 'Mione?" Ginny supplicated. Her expression softened; no longer infuriated. " _Why_ is he suddenly a recluse?"

Hermione buried her face in her hands. She wept for Ron. She wept for Harry. She wept for Lupin and Tonks and Moody and Fred. She even wept for Snape.

"He's blaming Ron's death on himself."


	3. Luck

**Author's note:  
Hi all!! Thanks for reading my story so far!!! Enjoy the next chap :)**  
\--

Hermione watched from a distance as Luna Lovegood put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

They were sitting by the lake, and Hermione was observing from the bridge. It had been two days since Harry's breakup with Ginny, and she wasn't handling it well. Since they still had to be potions partners, things were tense in that class. They would work silently; only uttering a word about the day's assignment. If there was one thing Hermione disliked about Ginny, it was her lack of empathy.

Through all this, things were getting better with Malfoy. They were definitely not friends. They weren't even civil yet, but the heated arguments had diminished only to bickering. Hermione suddenly had an epiphany.

_He hasn't called me Mudblood since the first day of Harry's disappearence._

Perhaps it was because he was changing. _No way,_ she deliberated. _Draco Malfoy will always be Draco Malfoy. He isn't going to transform into a softie._ Perhaps there was another reason. Her memories flashed back to the times at the Great Hall; the moments when he had been staring. She then realized he wasn't changing. His personality would never falter. He was adjusting, because they had something in common. They had both lost someone they cared about. Sure, Crabbe was a complete moron, but nevertheless he was loyal. Malfoy must have cared about him even in the slightest. _He may be the most insufferable prat,_ she thought, _But he's still human._

Hermione chuckled; realizing how her thoughts had shifted from Harry's recovery to Malfoy.

\--

Hermione was sitting on _that_ red couch.

She was working on her Arithmaticy assignment, which was a new class offered this year for advanced students. The textbook instructed her to isolate X so she could find its value. _This doesn't make any sense! How can I find what X is worth by putting it on one side of the equation by itself?_ Hermione flipped through the pages of the textbook back to the examples. It all became clear. _If I isolate the variable, I can combine the other numbers and solve for X!_ Feeling triumphant, Hermione finished the problem and plopped down on the green rug by the fireplace. _So X is worth... what all the other numbers are worth?_ she wondered, already wanting to get ahead in her class. _But what about when Y comes along? How does X correspond to Y?_

Something squawked from the private Heads' Owlery.

Hermione hopped up from her position on the ground and skipped towards the Owlery. A large dark brown owl was waiting for her on the perch. Hermione plucked the letter from its beak and it immediately soared away. The letter had no address, so she was about to set it on the table in the common room, but she noticed the seal it possessed.

M.

_It must be a letter to Malfoy,_ she realized. _If I open it, I could always use a sealing charm... And I could find out some information!_ Hermione tore open the parchment and began to devour its contents.

 

_Draco,  
I hope you are doing well at school. I should like to hear that your marks are all Outstanding, as usual. Also, congratulations on becoming the Slytherin team Quidditch Captain. I am very proud of you._

_I also want you to know that your father has been sentenced to a life sentence in Azkaban, for reasons other than being a Death Eater. I want you to know that you don't have to protect him anymore for me. I'm ready to move on, and so should you. Don't hold the burden on yourself any longer._

_I always wish the best for you. You are the motivation in everything I do. Please reply in a timely fashion._

_With love,  
Your Mother_

 

Hermione trailed her fingers across the smears that were evident on the crinkly parchment. _Protect Lucius? Why would Malfoy protect a horrible man like him?_ she marveled. _He is his father though..._ Shaking her head, she sealed the letter back up with her wand and set it on the smooth wooden table.

She turned around, but not before a familiar cold and pointy tip was pressed against the hollow of her throat.

"If you ever lay your filthy hands on my personal property ever again," he growled, towering over her now trembling figure, "I'll kill you." Malfoy snatched the letter off the table and flew out of the room before Hermione could even blink.

For a moment she couldn't free herself from her frozen state. His cold words echoed through her head. _I'll kill you..._ She collapsed on the floor and sobbed. "I'm never going to complete my task!" she wailed to no one in particular. "I always have the most rotten luck!"

Luck.

Hermione furrowed her brows and slowly rose from the floor. She broke out in a run and bolted up the stairs. She reached her bedroom and threw open the door. She dashed to the bedside table, tore the drawer out and tossed the hundreds of pieces of parchment aside until her eyes finally settled upon a small vial of golden liquid.

_All I need is a little luck._

Hermione gulped down the liquid luck.

Her brain felt a twist of thoughts. _The bridge, the bridge, the bridge is where I have to be, the bridge is where I need to be, the bridge is where I should be, the bridge, the bridge..._ Feeling extremely giddy and confident, Hermione and her frizzy hair bounced down the stairs and out the portrait hole. _So this is how Harry felt when he got Slughorn's memory,_ she thought as she felt the sting of the cold night air. She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Malfoy leaning on the bridge railing. Losing no pride, she glided over to where he was standing.

"I'm sorry I opened your letter," she said quite loudly. "I'm supposed to find out a secret of yours for Dumbledore." _Bugger! Why did I say that? Dumbledore's going to cast me into Oblivion!_ Her muscles tensed and for the first time since she took the potion, Hermione was nervous.

Malfoy chuckled.

"Of course you are."

"You... aren't going to hex me?" she questioned, confused by his reaction.

"I wish, but McGonagall would take my badge away, and... well my mother wouldn't like that too much. Besides, I already knew."

"You already knew?" she inquired, even more confused. "But... how...?"

"Granger, I'm smarter than the Dream Team gives me credit for," he began, and smirked. "I knew there had to be an ulterior motive for Dumbledore to make me a Head, besides my incredible wit and talent, and seeing you snoop through my letter only confirmed my suspicions."

She admired him in a way, for figuring it all out on his own. He solved the puzzle that she and Dumbledore had created, much how _she_ had solved many puzzles of Voldemort himself.

"So how were you protecting your father?" she blurted. _I didn't want to say that! So why did I..._

He arched a pale eyebrow.

"Why so interested in me, Granger? Want to gawk at my body again?" The smirk returned. "I know it's extremely attractive."

"What... no! I just... I don't know, I'll have to tell Dumbledore _something_."

He spoke abruptly.

"Memories." He looked down at his feet. "Of things that no one with a stomach wants to see."

Hermione shuddered. "Oh." She had always suspected that Lucius was an abuser. But she knew why Malfoy had been protecting him. Because his mother had loved him.

"Careful, Malfoy, doing something so noble will get you into Gryffindor," she teased, lightening the mood, "You don't want to transfer houses, do you?"

"No way, Granger." He wasn't smirking completely. His expression was a half _smile_ twisted with a smirk and still half of a scowl.

"Malfoy," she declared, "When you're not an arrogant, selfish, annoying, loathsome and foul prick, you're not half bad."

"Granger," he replied, "When _you're_ not a bossy, controlling know-it-all, you're slightly tolerable." He clasped his hands together and leaned on the railing once more.

She smiled, because by Malfoy's standards, she could live with that.

\--  
 **Author's end notes:  
Yay!!! Please leave lovely reviews!! I'm not going to say 'this is my first fic, so be nice' and all that crap. Please tell me aspects you really enjoyed and things I need to improve on!!  
-expelliarmus-obliviate**


	4. Shrinking Solution

**Author's chapter notes:  
Hi!!!!! Sorry I took so long to update. I was so busy this week!!! Well, here's the product!!!**  
\--

Hermione was sitting in Dumbledore's office once again.

"Yes, Professor, I'm quite sure," she explained, "That he was telling the truth.

"I'm sure you're right, Miss Granger. Would you like to clear his name?"

"Pardon?" Hermione was flabbergasted.

"I believe that everyone deserves a second chance, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said calmly.

"But sir, he almost murdered you!" she reasoned. "Two years ago on the Astronomy Tower! He almost killed you!"

"No, he didn't." Dumbledore smiled. "Draco Malfoy is not a killer, and he never will be."

"Then why did you want me to investigate if you know he is innocent? Why would you make it sound like Malfoy had sinister plans?"

"Miss Granger-"

"I did it for _him_! For Ron! Would Ron want Draco Malfoy to live a happy, normal life?"

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley wouldn't wish a life in Azkaban on a lost soul; on one who just needs a little guidance."

"Do you expect him to change? Because that's not going to happen!" she argued.

"No, I do not. However, I have reason to believe that you can at least influence his morals. If you could befriend him-"

"Befriend _Malfoy_? You've got to be joking! He wouldn't even look at me twice before calling me a...." Hermione shook her head and her eyes fell to the floor. "Before calling me a Mudblood."

"That is not true. Miss Granger, when is the last time that has occurred?" he inquired.

"Well... last week I suppose?" _Maybe he is seeing me as an actual human being._

"Miss Granger, if you could get those memories from him, his name will be cleared," he stated.

"Why can't you just say, 'Malfoy, you won't go to Azkaban if you show me these memories?' Why can't you get them yourself?" she asked, frustrated by the situation.

"Because, Miss Granger, he doesn't want to show anyone."

\--

"Malfoy, will you get the daisy roots?" They were attempting to brew the Shrinking Solution in Potions a few days later.

"No." Hermione turned to face him.

"If you won't, then stir this sixty times counterclockwise."

"Fine." She walked over to the cabinet and couldn't help but hear a conversation between two sixth-years.

"But he wasn't as thick as that Crabbe boy!" They giggled.

"Yeah, he was so stupid!" 

Hermione's eyes flashed to Malfoy. He had apparently heard because he had stopped stirring. 

"You two," Hermione snapped. "Which houses are you in?"

"Ravenclaw," the taller girl answered nervously. "We both are."

"Fifty points from Ravenclaw. Each."

"But... what did we do wrong?" the shorter one stammered. 

"You disrespected someone who died fighting in a war, while you probably sat at home chewing on chocolate frogs. And another twenty for questioning me."

She glanced at Malfoy again, who was stirring once more. He looked up and passed thanks with his gray eyes.

"Malfoy, can you get the rat spleen?" Hermione asked as she returned; placing the roots on the table.

"Yes, I am perfectly capable of walking ten meters to get the bloody rat spleen," he grouched.

"How many times have you stirred this?"

"Thirty."

She began stirring the potion counterclockwise. It was very thick, so she only got three turns in by the time Malfoy was returning from the cabinet. _Why isn't this turning green yet?_ she wondered. The potion was still orange. She continued stirring. _Twenty-seven more to go._

Just then, Malfoy plopped the rat spleen on the table. The impact caused the table to rumble and Hermione lost her grip on the ladle; spilling the acid orange liquid all over Malfoy.

"What the bloody hell, Granger? That burns!" Malfoy yelled, wincing.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized, rushing to his side. "I should take you to the Hospital Wing."

"Not a chance," he protested. "No Malfoy is going to the bloody Hospital Wing." He clutched his right quad and grimaced in pain.

"Oh, yes you are," she ordered. "The potion has burned through your trousers!" By that time, Slughorn had noticed the incident and was standing right behind her.

"Miss Granger-" Hermione jumped. "I'm sorry, I didn't been to frighten you. It would be helpful if you could escort Mr Malfoy to the Hospital Wing immediately. An orange Shrinking Potion can be quite poisonous. Did you add only one rat spleen?"

"We hadn't even put it in yet," she replied.

"There, there, I will fix it for you," he offered.

"Thank you, Professor. Let's go, Malfoy." He groaned, but reluctantly followed her out of the classroom.

\--

"This can be easily healed," Madam Pomfrey declared. She poured Malfoy a draught of a mustard-yellowish medicine. "Drink this."

Malfoy put on the best puppy-dog face Hermione had ever seen in her entire existence. She giggled. 

"Yes, you have to," Madam Pomfrey ordained, reading his face. "Unless you want a red splotched quad the rest of your life." Malfoy tossed his eyes heavenward and quaffed the medicine like a shot of Firewhiskey. He preceded to clutch his hands to his chest and pretend to vomit over the side of the bed. 

Hermione laughed harder.

\--

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall; pushing her mashed potatoes with her fork so her friends wouldn't complain about the fact that she wasn't eating.

"Hello, Hermione," a dreamy voice greeted her.

"Hi, Luna," she replied absently. "Luna...?" She chuckled; not even bothering to ask why a Ravenclaw was sitting at her table.

She lazily lifted up her head and wasn't the least bit surprised to see Harry's arm wrapped protectively around her waist, but it wasn't the casual boyfriend grip. There was something unique about the way he was _holding_ her. 

"When did it become official?" 

"This morning," Harry answered proudly.

"Brilliant, then." Her eyes began to water. _No, you've done enough crying this past week,_ she scolded herself. _Stop thinking about what you never will have! Be strong._

"So what was with you fawning over Malfoy in Potions today?" Ginny demanded, changing the subject.

"I wasn't fawning over Malfoy!" she defended. "It's just... it was partially my fault that he got burned."

"But he's still _Malfoy!_ " Ginny argued. 

"And he's still a person! Who was clearly in pain!" she reasoned, clearly trying to convince someone else besides Ginny. "That's the only reason I helped!"

"Is it?" Ginny's question made Hermione stop her breath. _Had I really cared about Malfoy's well-being?_

"Yes," she lied to Ginny and to herself.

"Good." Ginny nodded; clearly satisfied.

"See you later then." She forced a weak smile and walked swiftly out of the Great Hall and headed towards the Heads' dorm.

Her thoughts wandered back to Gryffindor's latest couple. _Be happy for him. He deserves this. After all he's been through!_ her conscience ordered. _Why can't I find my other half? Wait a second, he died!_ Ron _is my other half..._ Anger now filled her up, and the lights started flickering as a result. _Why can't things ever fall in place so perfectly for me?_

The sight that met Hermione's eyes when she turned the corner made her want to _Crucio_ every living soul in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Malfoy was snogging the life out of some fifth year in the dark corridor. His hands were pressed against the wall and her fingers were running through his tousled hair. 

The claws had returned, except this time, they were tearing apart every living cell in her body. Hermione couldn't comprehend why she was feeling this way.

Their gazes finally met.

Hermione saw another flicker of emotion. An unspoken feeling was passed through the ten meters that separated them.

Guilt.

Malfoy did something that Hermione wouldn't have foreseen in five millenniums. He broke the kiss and she could faintly detect a susurrus of conversation taking place. The fifth year nodded slowly and disappeared around the corner.

Their gazes were still locked. He strode towards her at a brisk pace and stopped when their faces were centimeters apart.

His thumb stroked her flushed cheek, while his eyes burned into hers with a blank but somehow powerful expression. That quickly changed when the Malfoy smirk returned.

"Careful, Granger," he whispered seductively. "You almost kissed me, and as irresistible as I am, that wouldn't have been a surprise." He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and treaded past her; causing a brief gust of wind.

\--  
 **Author's end notes:  
Well????? Please, please, PLEASE leave reviews, whether you're a new or returning reader!!  
-expelliarmus-obliviate**


End file.
